


Lost "I love you"s

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetic, Sad, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Allison died with only one regret.Not saying "I love you" enough.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Chris Argent, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197569





	Lost "I love you"s

Allison died with only one regret.

Not saying "I love you" enough.

To her boyfriend, Isaac, who's sweet nervous energy was a welcome escape from the constant chaos of their lives. He followed her dad to Paris trying to outrun the pain. Ally thought the change of scenery was good for him. But all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him.

To her best friend, Lydia, who was always there to help whether it was boy troubles or archaic Latin. She couldn't leave her room for weeks after the funeral. Ally thought the sketches she made in that time were beautiful (tragic but beautiful). But all she wanted to do was tell her she loved her.

To her father, Chris who always felt the need to protect her, from the monsters in her closet to the monsters in the night. He drank a lot but he cried a lot more in the following days. Ally thought the photo albums he looked through of her were cute. But all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him.

Even to her mother, Victoria, who trained her to be brave and fearless from day one. She'd be proud of her. Ally thought her mother was stubborn as hell. But all she wanted to do was tell her she loved her.

And to Scott, the first person she ever fell in love with. He visited her grave a lot, talked to her, ~~gave~~ left her flowers. Ally thought he'd be okay in time. But all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him.


End file.
